


Fantasies

by WildlingGirl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Dark Past, Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, Nuns, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies are ok, as long as they remain in her head, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

He was a holy man. An amazing man, a priest with the disposition and the willpower to change the world. A man who didn't belong in a sordid country such as America, who should be in Rome, teaching and preaching and showing the world just what a God-given gift to mankind he was.

Or so did Sister Jude think, at least. Monsignor Timothy Howard was everything she wanted to see, and his perfection made her see the light. He cared little about her past, more interested in her present and even more on the future -their future- and how they would lead Braircliff together. And maybe, someday, even get him to Rome... together, of course. Not to mention, he was easy on the eyes as well.

Judy Martin was dead; she was Sister Jude now. An honorable nun and director of Braircliff. As everyone knows, a member of the christian church is forced into a life of celibacy, which she was fine with; she had more than enough men for a lifetime before coming to the welcoming arms of the clergy.

But every now and then, Judy Martin showed up again, and she had control of her mind for some brief moments. Some nights, as she rested on her bed, her mind wondered to the Monsignor and her hands wandered downwards, allowing herself to become lost in her fantasies during her private time. She could do it, keep her impulses at bay, because she wasn't an animal: fantasies were alright, as long as they remain that. Just harmless fantasies that didn't leave her head couldn't affect her.

Couldn't they?


End file.
